Monster
by Chipmunkgirl234
Summary: He can't control it, it's eating him from the inside out...it haunts his thoughts and plagues his dreams...and it's getting stronger. Alvin's inner demon refers to himself as 'Thirteen' and he's set on destroying and distorting as much as he can while using Alvin as his vessel. Can he fight this monster? Or will it consume him and tear apart his family.(OFFICIAL REWRITE)
1. He's Back

**Author's Note:**

 **Oh my gosh I never finished this story and it's been years, holy cow! I'm so sorry! I'm going to try and finish it this time around, I'm redoing EVERYTHING, the overall plot will still be the same but I'll switch some stuff up in the chapters and it'll be for the better (I hope)**

 **Anyway, this time I'll be doing third-person instead of first-person, I hope you all still enjoy it!**

* * *

His bones ache as he squints through the onslaught of rain, a voice whispers in his ear as he struggles against the push of the rain. He has to get home…..he pauses and raises a paw to shield his eyes from the rain, the voice growing louder as his bones pulse with in time with his heartbeat.

Maybe he shouldn't go back.

 _I'm still here…..you can't escape me Alvin we're the same, let me out._

"No….." Gnashing his teeth together the russet colored chipmunk wraps his arms around his torso as the rain settles in his clothes and a shiver works through his numbing body, this thing….this voice won't leave him alone.

 _I won't be ignored, you'll have to listen to me soon…you can't escape the past._

"I can try," Alvin staggers onwards, barely avoiding running into any trees in his path he barely registers how close to home he is….everything is numb now from the cold and the aching pain that's still beating in time with his pulse.

The energy hums beneath his skin and reminds him that he's not normal, not even close….he'll never be close to it and he hates himself for it.

The munk stumbles into a patch of pale yellow light that stretches outwards from the windows of a small cozy white house, a tired smile pulls at his lips as he lets his knees buckle and finally allows the pain to consume him.

He barely makes a sound as it courses through is veins like molten lava and the world sinks into darkness.

They were all worried sick when Alvin just took off after dinner, he vanished without a word or any warning signs that he was troubled and she can tell that it's worrying their guardian greatly.

* * *

Dave studies the thermometer with a pinched brow, running a hand through his dark hair he looks down at the five rodents near his feet all anxious to hear about the hot-headed munk fast a sleep in the top bunk.

"He's not running a fever, I don't know what he was thinking taking off in the rain like that, are you sure he didn't say anything to you guys?" Dave's eyes sweep over each of his adopted children who shake their heads in turn.

"Alright….keep an eye on him, I need to finish the dishes," With that he quietly leaves the room, careful not to wake Alvin his brothers climb up to his bed first.

"He looked…...really hurt," Theodore whispers, bright green eyes looking to his slightly older brother, he was wringing his dirty blonde paws together as they peek at Alvin's calm sleeping face.

"I don't know what's wrong Theo….Dave said he isn't running a fever, if he's not ill there must be something else that's wrong with him," Simon shakes his head and adjusts his black framed glasses, "We should let him sleep,"

The two climb back to the floor both concerned for their eldest brother, "Think he's hiding something?" Brittany asks, arms crossed as she glances up at the top bunk.

"What could he be hiding? Maybe it was another of his hair-brain schemes," Simon sighs and rubs at the bridge of his nose, "We should probably get to bed, we have school tomorrow,"

* * *

 _Ruby liquid drips from his mouth and he coughs roughly, spewing more of the scarlet droplets onto the floor as he clutches at his chest where the pain radiates from._

 _It courses through him like molten fire and his muscles ache as his skin draws tight, a scream works up his throat and escapes his mouth as he doubles over as his bones begin to move beneath muscle and skin._

 _ **I'm back, and this time I won't be stopped.**_


	2. Sharp teeth and stalkers

**Author's Note:**

 **So I just want everyone to know that this isn't going to be 100% based off the older version, I will add new parts and change some old ones so I hope you guys still enjoy the story!**

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update, holiday hours suck the life out of me.**

* * *

He can't keep him contained, not like this, it's exhausting and he can feel it eating away at him slowly.

It's been two weeks since _his_ voice has returned and Alvin is constantly having to push the darker part of his being back as he drags himself to school and other activities, he feels as if his body is filling with cement and slowly drying…..he can't keep this up.

He told Dave he was going to the skate park for an hour, he had to leave, get away from everyone, it's worse when he's surrounded by people, knowing that they're in striking distance fries his nerves and makes him more stressed out which leads to him becoming far more tired….he just needs to get away.

He trails his claws lazily along the wooden fences to his left, feeling the soft material sink in beneath his fingertips makes his skin crawl and a easy smirk graces his lips at how easy it is to just….destroy things.

There's a brief pull at his mind and he sucks in a sharp breath as his bones constrict as if pulled taunt by an unseen string, he feels his muscles coil as his body goes cold….the edges of his vision fade to black as his brain is briefly switched off…..and then…..nothing.

* * *

Brittany cradles the brand new skateboard beneath her arm, jogging down the sidewalk she looks ahead for the russet munk with a slight frown.

He knew she wanted to test out this stunning new hot pink skateboard! Even if it wasn't something she usually does she couldn't pass up the adorable design of the board and it's matching helmet that now sits atop her head, strapped under her chin she knows she'll probably have some nasty helmet hair afterwards but that just means she has an excuse for a longer shower when they get home.

"Alvin! You know I wanted to go too!" She calls as she squints, was that him ahead? There's a flash of red and she smiles widely as her eyes make out the munk's back as he saunters along the sidewalk without a word.

"Alvin! Hey wait up!" She jogs slightly to catch up, a small annoyed frown purses at her lips when he barely pauses in his stride….as she draws closer she slows and feels a sense of unease sweep through her as she finally falls into step beside him.

"Al-"

"oh hey," The arm across her shoulders startles her and she scowls in annoyance as she tries to slide out from under his suddenly friendly grasp, but his fingers curl firmly into her shoulder and she winces when she feels the press of his claws through her jacket.

She opens her mouth to yell at the russet munk but as his eyes slide over and meet hers she feels the words die on her tongue, her breath hitches and the unease that had been bubbling in her stomach forms into a tight knot as the dark eyes meet hers and a slow grin stretches across the munk's face, exposing the wide sharp teeth protruding from his gums.

"Don't fret, I wouldn't have left you behind," He winks and snakes out a dark ruby tongue to trace the edge of one of his sharpened teeth, a dark chuckle bubbling up from his chest, Brittany's breath comes fast and she tries to tell herself that this is probably one of Alvin's stupid pranks…but she can't ignore her instincts screaming at her to run for the hills.

Alvin….no…..the munk's dark eyes flash with fake hunt and his grin slides into a mocking pout as he draws her closer, she bites the inside of her cheek as his claws slice through her jacket and prick her skin, drawing hot pinpoints of blood as something snakes around her tail.

"Don't look back babe, we're being followed, and it's not pleasant company," She feels the muscles in the arm draped across her shoulders tense and she meets the deep ruby irises of him again as his mocking frown turns into a furious scowl.

"Dammit how did they find me….."

"A-Alvin…..you're scaring me…."

His eyes flash, barely visible pupils shrink to black pinpoints and the scowl morphs into the most Cheshire-like grin she's ever seen, the chill that's been sitting along her back skits back up her spine and causes all her fur to stand on end as her grip on the skateboard go slack.

His voice is cold and even as he leans in close so she can feel the hot breath he exhales as his voice drops to a whisper,"Babe... I'm not Alvin,"


	3. Exposed

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Also I'm not sure if I said this in a previous chapter but this version isn't going to be exactly like the old one, hence why I'm rewriting it :) I wanted a better story heh, some things I might keep the same but for the most part a lot will be changing.**

* * *

It's as if a switch is suddenly flipped, one moment she's trying to process his words and then the next she's skidding across the sidewalk, her skin smarting sharply as the concrete bites through her clothes to rip at the sensitive flesh and fur beneath.

She gags on lost oxygen as shouts ring in her ears, she lifts her head and squints against flying gravel as she spits dirt out onto the ground, the gritty taste lingering on her tongue as her eyes focus on the scene unfolding quickly before her.

It's huge, about as big as a horse, maybe slightly bigger, dark rippling fur like moving pools of ink flash brilliant colors beneath the harsh sunlight as smoke escapes it's long muzzle in puffs of heated breaths, it's eyes remind her of wild hungry flames…it literally has fire in it's eye sockets.

It's body resembles a cross between canine and feline, it's long and slightly slim but there's a bulk to it's shoulders and it's muzzle is too long to be cat's, sharp pointed ears are splayed backwards against it's skull while a whip-like tail lashes in agitation behind it.

"Stun him!"

"No stay back! Fire your guns!"

"Guns don't work what-"

Brittany finally notices the dozen of men lining the sidewalk and road, all wearing some sort of gray uniforms she has a hard time making out the emblem over the area of their heart, they don't seem to notice her as she sits up trying to ignore the various cuts that throb in time with her pulse.

They're all focusing on the creature standing in front of her.

She searches the sidewalk frantically, where's Alvin? How can she get away? What the hell is that thing?! Her mind reels as her ears ring with gunshot after gunshot and she presses her palms flat against her ears to try and muffle the cracking sounds.

The creature seems to find the gunshots annoying too for it suddenly lunges towards the closest human, jaws snapping closed around the juncture of his neck and shoulder, with complete ease it tosses the man away and onto the front porch steps of a neighboring house.

That's when things really start to get interesting, half of them turn to flee while the others rush forward as if they were planning to use their greater numbers to take down the agitated beast.

It only grows bigger, there's a sickening _pop_ and it's body starts to swell like a balloon, limbs creaking and extending as the bones of it's spine push outwards along it's back to create thick plates that cover the length of it's spine and sides.

Brittany is thankful she still has her paws clamped over her ears when it lets out a blood curdling screech that sounds exactly like the t-rex off Jurassic Park if she remembers correctly.

The men who had rushed the monster can't react fast enough, one minute they're standing before it weapons drawn and ready to try and bring it down, the next the ground is cracking beneath her feet and their bodies are snapped clean out of the air by a long solid tail.

The houses around them can't escape the carnage and Brittany refrains from looking to where the bodies landed, instead she keeps her gaze on the heaving mass of black that slowly turns its head to look at her with a blazing pupil.

" _Essssscape_ ," A broken, familiar tone leaks from it's jaws, even though it sounds like a raspy growl than a voice she can recognize Alvin's tone anywhere.

She feels her body go numb as her mind tries to figure out just how this thing that probably just killed all those men, is the munk her and her sisters have been living with for the past year…..

The world tilts as the edges take on harsh gray tones and then it all sinks into nothing.

* * *

He cracks his jaw, feeling the sharp points of his teeth click against each other as he wills Thirteen to sink back into the depths of his mind all while trying not to scratch Brittany at all.

 _That was fun, admit it, it's nice to have a tussle every now and then huh?_

Alvin stubbornly ignores the gloating tone echoing through his mind as he feels his right eye twitch and the flames creep up again to swallow his eye for a brief moment, his body flinches but the fire is snuffed out as soon as it creeps up and he staggers up to their front door, bones like lead.

Thirteen is refusing to be buried again, clinging to his bones and muscles Alvin is struggling against the invisible strings tugging back against his movements making him look like he's having muscle spasms, finally he reaches the front door, Brittany hasn't moved once in his arms and he would've been concerned at her state if he didn't know that she simply went into shock.

He doesn't blame her.

Alvin reaches out to knock but the door swings open before his paw gets the chance to brush against the wood and he meets Dave's wide frightened gaze, his foster dad's skin is pale and he looks as though he just saw a ghost.

Or a monster.

"Alvin….what, was that?"

Yup, he saw a monster.


End file.
